Unnatural
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: ...they shone with an unnatural light. A flickering flame was behind those eyes and the fire was threatening to burn me alive. [TyKa]


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. This plot is very most likely clichéd, I apologize if it is an original I did not intend to infringe upon anyone's – uh – rights. I would never intentionally plagiarise someone else's works. I would never do something so immoral, illegal and unjust – it goes against the codes that I set for myself, my beliefs and everything that I hold to be true.

A/N: I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors; I know there are bound to be some. They probably sound OoC but it is my interpretation of an imaginary character and I am trying to give them depth.

If you do not like my style of writing then I pray you find something you like elsewhere. If you don't like TyKa than don't read any further, press back and continue your search for something you like.

Also if you don't like the story then don't finish it and don't flame me, it is a waste of your precious time in which you could be reviewing a story that you actually like. Frankly I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I am critical enough on myself I don't need nor want confirmation. No one is perfect in truth only in lies.

* * *

UNNATURAL

"Na ah!"

"Yah ha."

"Na ah."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them. I did not want to associate with them for they were being so incredibly childish.

"Salt and Vinegar."

"Roast Chicken."

"Salt and Vinegar."

'Ahh!!!' my mind screamed. I couldn't believe I was listening to an argument on what flavoured potato chip was better.

"Roast Chicken is better Takao, just admit it."

"No. That is your opinion. I have mine. I am entitled to it." 

"What?"

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion; it is the only thing that makes one truly unique."

My ears tuned into that. I couldn't believe it. He is a walking contradiction. I just don't understand how someone so irritating can spout of words of wisdom like that and yet be completely stupid all at the same time. I watched him dive over the coffee table in order to tackle Max who was sitting on the rug by the fireplace. I once again showed my disgust with the simple act of rolling my eyes and turned my attention back to my book.

I stared at the words but I did not take them in. All I could hear was Takao's words resounding in my mind, coupled with the unbelievably high pitched giggles that were originating from the floor across the room. At a particularly loud squawk I jumped in spite myself.

"Oh! For Pete's sake grow up!" I shouted in my anger.

I picked myself up off the lounge that I had been resting on, grabbed my book and stormed down the hall to the bedroom that I shared with Takao. I prayed that he had enough sense to wait a while before he came to bed.

A long while.

A very long while. Or else I might be forced to strangle him and claim temporary insanity as my reason for murder.

I set my novel on my bedside table and moved to the bathroom. I locked the side that adjoins Rei and Max's room and then locked my side as well. I stripped of my garments and threw them in a pile against the door. I turned the water on so it was a jet of warm water and then I grabbed my toothbrush and the paste set them on the counter and then stepped into the steamy haven. I stepped under the spray and grabbed the soap and lathered it against my skin. I washed away a days worth of grime and my transgressions. I felt my shoulders loosen and it seemed like a weight was lifted. I lifted my hands to my face and rubbed away the paint that marked my features. I watched the water, tainted with blue dye, swirl away down the drainpipe. I ran my hands through my sopping mane of hair. I then bent and retrieved the shampoo and conditioner. Two in one of course, my hair wasn't really long enough to warrant the extra time on washing the ends separately. Plus it was much more efficient this way.

After lathering it and then rinsing it I turned the taps off, first the hot and then the cold. I reached for my towel and swiftly ran it over my body, wiping away any stray droplets. Then I ran it through my hair, ruffling it up in order to dry it quickly. I wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up my clothes and unlocked both sides of the bathroom and then stepped through to my room. I couldn't believe how absent minded I was tonight. I forgot to close the actual bedroom and secondly I had forgotten to take my night clothes into the bathroom in the first place. I would just get dressed quickly here. No one would be the wiser. I warily turned my head to the bedroom door and waited with baited breath. I could hear the television blaring still in the living room but I couldn't hear any approaching footsteps. So I turned away from the watching the door and dropped the towel only to quickly replace it with a pair of black boxers. I grabbed the t-shirt that I had been wearing to bed next and was about to pull it over my head when I heard a gasp.

I whirled around, my arms still stuck in the t-shirt. I must have looked a sight but Takao didn't seem to be looking at me. His cheeks were stained with a reddish hue and his eyes were averted.

"Tak......ahhh!" his name was swallowed by my yelp of surprise as I suddenly pitched forward. My legs as I went to move forward became entangled in my early disregarded towel and I lost my balance. And with my arms still stuck inside my sleeves I had nothing to break my fall so I landed on the floor with a thud. I groaned in slight pain but more embarrassment. I sat up, pulled the shirt over my head, removed my legs from their captors and once again stood up.

"Are you okay?"

I intentionally ignored that question and instead asked one of my own "What do you want?" I ground out, slightly flustered at the touch of concern that had laced his words.

"I.....um....I was tired. I decided to get ready for bed....." He glanced at me quickly before looking away again in a hurry, "I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"Uh......" I didn't know what to say. He looked so apologetic and bashful it was cute. My almost smile died on my lips before it had a chance to really form......What the? Cute!? Where in the blazes had that come from?

I took a step forward and his eyes widened and he glanced up at me again. He was definitely cute. I willed away the blush I could feel threatening to rise. Why had I never ever noticed this before?

I knew that he was annoying.

And irritating.

And rude and stubborn.

And yet somehow wise beyond his years.

And loyal.

And undeniably forgiving.

He was simply just Takao. And for some reason, right now, my brain has decided that I like him. I raked my eyes over his body. My eyes following the lines that were clearly displayed through the tight material of his singlet, I noticed the t-shirt hanging from his left hand. His belt buckle was undone and his hair was coming loose from its binding. He looked sexed up.

My gaze roamed over his features and lingered on the dip of his collar bone. His skin was bronzed and looked to be so silky. Without my consent my hand moved of its own accord. I watched in muted horror as it trailed a path up his right bicep, over his shoulder, stopping as conjunction to his neck. My fingertips ghosted over his skin and I was amused to see the goose bumps that rose on his flesh in response to my touch. I stroked the skin on his collar bone and then my hand slipped down and rested for an instant over his heart. I could feel the racing of his heart and the pound of his blood beneath my fingertips.

I heard an almost inaudible groan and I snatched back my hand and glared at the offending appendage, how dare it betray me like that. I glanced down and stifled a groan of my own but this one would reflect despair and not arousal.

Because it seemed to be that I was in fact rather happy.

I hurriedly rearranged my position so I was now holding the towel in both hands in front of me instead of just my right hand. I stepped back away from him and watched with apprehension as his eyes slowly opened and slide back into focus.

He blinked and then his eyes locked with mine and my whole world seemed to fall apart. My knees feeling suspiciously shaky and I felt like I would go tumbling to the ground again at any second.

What was......how could they......I don't understand? His eyes were so expressive almost all of the time. His anger, his joy, his sadness; all of them, all of his emotion could be seen in his eyes. But this.......this expression was so much more real. He looked hungry. His storm grey hues had darkened to become more of a navy than anything else but still they shone with an unnatural light. A flickering flame was behind those eyes and the fire was threatening to burn me alive.

I backed away slowly and shook my head ever so slightly. "Wha...?" I managed to croak out. I couldn't look away from him. He was drawing closer and reeling me in. Finally I found my voice, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He blinked, "Like what?" He asked sweetly.

I blinked myself and looked back into those hues. That burning look was gone but I knew I had been there. I could see the trembling in his fingertips and the goose bumps that were still evident on his skin. And I could see those expressive eyes, flickering with unnatural light.

"Never mind."

I knew those eyes would haunt me all of my days. But I also knew that I had to see them again. I had to see that hunger in his eyes. A hunger that I knew could only be quenched after he had had his full....

.....of me.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about this one it seems a bit dodge to me. I may continue it if it is well received if not I shan't bother continuing it and it can stay as is.

I don't know if Japanese people have those flavours of chips, if they don't - oh well - sub in something with different flavours that they do eat. I see lots of international students around campus and at work....I could have said Tim Tams I guess...those are big sellers. I – uh – really don't know much about other cultures.....only bits and pieces....for there is no set defined culture that dominates where I live.

Be safe

-BG


End file.
